


My Evil Plan To Save the Universe

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: tf_speedwriting, Dark, Gen, Introspection, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Optimus Prime is not insane, he promises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Evil Plan To Save the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> This is almost an overview of the way Optimus Prime is presented in the AU I share with Ilyena_Sylph. Just...without the messier details.

All Optronix had wanted in the beginning was to preserve Cybertron against the ancient threat. He wished to see that his people rose strong, fierce, and proud to the call of duty to defend Cybertron. It was not his fault that he was not believed in the beginning. So he had killed a mech who called him friend, for ridiculing the threat Optronix had found in the archives. That was a small price to pay to begin preparing for his place as Cybertron's savior.

It was truly a sad state of affairs that not enough of the Senate had actually held the power they believed themselves to. Optronix was certain that if they had not been so ineffective, he never would have had to sow the discontent among the lower classes to acquire the nucleus of his army. He could have made them listen, if they had been an able tool, or disposed of the useless and put his own people into office.

It certainly was not his fault that the math teacher from Polyhex had gotten the crazy idea from some useless gibberish of a formula that Optronix meant to destroy Cybertron. Optronix had not had any such idea. Merely, he had placed a few threats and catalysts in the right places to make the population see the threat, so they would come to his side of things and ready for the threat outside their system. Crystal City had been but a small thing, ridding Cybertron of those anarchist, free-loving Seekers while simultaneously making a point to the one with a processor for being useful. One day... yes, one day, Optimus Prime would possess that broken Seeker for his own. Once he had crushed the teacher's little militia of societal rejects, academics, and sensualists.

Certainly, it all made logical sense. Every voice inside the Matrix agreed with every move Prime had made since finding it. They were the only ones he had to listen to. And that was for only so long as it took to finally bring every other Cybertronian into his vision of the future, a future of strong, conquering Cybertronians who would never be the slaves of any semi-organic being.


End file.
